Complicated
by BreakTheWalls
Summary: Samantha McMahon is the youngest McMahon child. Some tension starts to arise within the McMahon family due to conflict of interest with business decisions. Her feelings also deepen for a certain Irishman on the roster causing her to feel conflicted. Pretty soon, Samantha's life becomes complicated; professionally and personally.
1. Even though I tried, it all fell apart

**A/N: This story was begging to be written. I have always wanted to write with the McMahon clan and this idea came into my head. I think that Finn Balor deserves way better! The way he gets treated is just beyond criminal. I am excited for this story and I hope all of you enjoy it.**

 **Jessica Stroup is the face claim for Samantha McMahon.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE Superstar that is mentioned throughout this story.**

* * *

 **COMPLICATED**  
Chapter 1: Even though I tried, it all fell apart

* * *

Samantha McMahon sat in the gorilla at an NXT taping alongside her brother-in-law, Triple H. The youngest McMahon child worked with her brother-in-law in running the operations for NXT. Not only that, she also helped him search for talent all over the world in hopes of finding the next breed of future WWE superstars.

She'd always pursued working for the family company. With Shane, Stephanie, and Hunter all having active roles somehow in the company, Samantha wasn't entirely sure what role she could partake in. She did go to college at Southern New Hampshire University to get her bachelor's degree in Business Management. If she was going to take the job in her family company, she wanted to have the credentials to do the job and not just take the job because of her last name. Plus, if she wanted to pursue a different career field, she would have the education and skills.

Hunter made the decision to let Samantha be his personal assistant. Whenever she blew that job out of the water, he coaxed Vince into letting Samantha run NXT alongside him and helping him scout new talent for the WWE roster. She started that life changing job in 2014 when she was just twenty-five and here she was now four years later watching NXT grow and expand into something special.

Those four years flew by fast. They say that time flies whenever you're having fun and she found that to be entirely too true. The youngest McMahon was having the time of her life working alongside her brother-in-law and the rest of her family in the family company. She also worked alongside the most interesting people who had passion for the wrestling business just as much as she did. Each person that she would scout or sign for the company had an interesting backstory and she was always down for hearing their story.

In fact those four years passed by so quickly that she was overwhelmed by her upcoming twenty-ninth birthday.

She was snapped out of her reverie when she felt herself being shook by her brother-in-law. "Earth to Sam, are you there?"

"Yeah, sorry." She pushed up her purple and black Juicy Couture rectangular glasses.

"What were you thinking about?"

"About how my twenty-ninth birthday is coming up. It's kind of overwhelming that I'm fixing to be in the last year of being in my twenties."

"Damn, Sam, I know that I'm not that young, but whenever you put it like that, it makes me feel ancient."

Samantha laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not trying to make you feel old. I guess I'm trying to say I can't believe how fast time has flown by."

"I knew what you meant." Hunter bumped his shoulder into his sister-in-law's shoulder. "You know I just like giving you a hard time."

"Not only are you the King Of Kings, you're also the King of giving me a hard time."

Hunter chuckled. "I can't help that it's fun giving you a hard time."

"I'm glad to know you get pure joy out of doing that."

The COO of WWE defensively raised up his hands. "It entertains me. Sorry it's at your expense."

"I'm sure you're really sorry," The younger woman teased. "Well tonight's taping went well don't you think?"

"Sure did," Hunter agreed. "They usually do."

"You're right." Samantha let out a yawn. "I'm exhausted though. It's been a long day considering the fact I didn't sleep that good last night."

"You and I have to get on the jet to head out to New Orleans for RAW tomorrow. You can get some sleep then."

Samantha got up from the seat she was seated in and adjusted her black bustier lace up bodycon dress. "Even though I don't get much of it, sleep is life."

Hunter got up from the seat he was occupying beside Samantha. "Let's get out here so you can get some sleep."

The brother and sister-in-law walked beside each other exiting Full Sail University. The corporate jet was waiting for them right outside the building and once Samantha got into her seat and took off her black high heeled sandals, removed her silver hooped earrings, and took of her glasses, she placed a blanket over her and closed her eyes; instantly falling into sleeping bliss.

* * *

It was 7:00am Monday morning and while Samantha intended to sleep in a little bit longer, her body wouldn't let her. So, she found herself at her favorite coffee shop in New Orleans called 'Monkey Monkey Coffee and Tea.' She brought her trusty purple Macbook Air with her to do some work to at least feel productive.

She occupied one of the corner tables near the window so she could see the scenery of beautiful New Orleans. She was drinking a medium cappuccino and eating on a blueberry muffin. Whether it was working on the scripts or match cards, the youngest McMahon was working on what was needed for the next set of NXT television tapings.

Samantha saved her documents, raising her head up to look out the window. Unbeknownst to her, someone was standing directly in front of the table she was occupying. She was taken aback whenever she saw the person and clutched her chest from being frightened at the sudden appearance of the person. It was none other than Finn Balor. He had a large coffee cup in his hand and a smile on his face. She wondered why he was there so early in the morning.

Looking at his attire; which consisted of one of his PE&K shirts, gym shorts, his tube socks he loved to wear, and his vans, she assumed he was probably heading to a gym. Or he was just bumming it because it was too early in the morning. Heck, she was bumming it, at least by her standards. Her short bob was under a maroon hat, a Heather charcoal soft marled knit top, Heather charcoal soft marled joggings, and maroon adidas on her feet. Of course, she was wearing her trademark glasses.

"Top of the morning to you," Finn greeted, raising up his coffee cup towards Samantha. "It looks like we had the same idea this morning."

"I don't think I agreed being scared to death this morning."

"Sorry." The Irishman was trying to hold back a laugh. "The opportunity was presented and I had to take advantage of it."

"What's up with everyone liking to tease me?" The youngest McMahon pouted.

"If we didn't like you then we wouldn't tease you."

"Then a lot of you must like me then because quite a few of you like to tease me and give me a hard time."

Finn shrugged his shoulders. "You're alright, I guess."

"I'm alright? You guess?" Samantha reiterated. "And here I thought we were cool with each other."

The leader of Balor club sat down in the empty seat across from Samantha. "It's so fun to tease you. Has anyone mentioned that to you?"

The brunette rolled her eyes. "It might have been mentioned once or twice before." It has been mentioned quite a bit, with the latest time being last night by her brother-in-law.

"Whatcha working on?" The older man motioned to her Macbook.

"Work stuff. I'm working on some of the stuff for the next set of NXT tapings."

"That sounds..." He was trying to find the right adjective to use. "...productive?"

Samantha smiled. "I guess that's the right word to use. I've been up since the crack of dawn this morning, so I figured I would come here and get some work done while I had plenty of time. Might as well be productive."

"I'd say you're being very productive considering it's not even 8am yet and we don't have to be at the arena until mid-afternoon."

"That's very true. Thanks." She took the last bite of the first half of her blueberry muffin. She looked at her male counterpart then looked down at the muffin. "Come on, you know you want the other half of that muffin. Having a couple of carbs isn't going to kill you."

Finn laughed. "You never know, it just might."

"Trust me, you'll survive."

"Fine, but just know that I'm doing this because you're the boss." He picked up the other half of the muffin and stuffed it into his mouth.

Samantha was trying to hold back a laugh, but ultimately failed as she busted out laughing. "You're such a dork."

The first ever Universal Champion took a swig of his coffee to help him digest the muffin. "It's a good thing I'm heading to the gym. I can't let these abs go away."

The brunette assumed right, Finn was indeed heading to the gym. "Your abs are going to be okay, I promise," Samantha assured. "Eating half a muffin won't even mess with your ab veins."

"I better head to the gym so I can definitely be assured that nothing went wrong with my abs."

Samantha rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Whatever you need to do to be assured, go for it. I'm going to continue to sit here and work."

Finn got up from the seat he was occupying and waved to Samantha. "It was nice seeing you this morning, Sam. I'll see you later on."

"See you later." She waved to him as he exited the coffee shop.

She watched him walk away, letting out a sigh in the process. She still couldn't process why her Dad didn't want to push Finn again. Sure, he had one injury; but it was a freak accident. It honestly could've happened to anyone. He had the look, could wrestle worth a damn, and was over with the crowd. No matter what, she would continue to pull for him like her brother-in-law.

* * *

 _July 2016_

 _Vince McMahon, Shane McMahon, Triple H, Stephanie McMahon, and Samantha McMahon were in a meeting at WWE headquarters going over ideas for the upcoming WWE draft that would be taking place in three weeks. It was decided that Shane would be the commissioner of Smackdown that would be going live on Tuesdays and Stephanie would be the commissioner of Monday Night RAW. After a lot of compromising between the family, they came to the conclusion that Daniel Bryan was going to be the general manager for Smackdown and Mick Foley was going to be the general manager for RAW._

 _Vince wanted to shock the WWE universe by doing something unexpected during the draft. Hunter and Samantha looked to each other, light bulbs going off in their heads at the same time. It was as if they had twin telepathy._

 _"We have an idea, Dad," Samantha spoke, motioning her hand between her and Hunter._

 _"Alright, Sunshine, let's hear out this idea."_

 _"Well, how about you draft an NXT call up in the first round? That would send shockwaves."_

 _Shane and Stephanie nodded approvingly at Hunter and Samantha's idea. Hunter smiled, proud of his baby sister-in-law for speaking up. Samantha used to have a bad habit about staying silent and not letting her voice be known. Thanks to Hunter, she learned to how let herself be heard._

 _"That's a good idea," Vince stated. "Who did you have in mind?"_

 _"Finn Balor," Hunter piped in. "As much as Samantha and I would hate to see him go from NXT, we think that he would make the best addition to the main roster."_

 _The WWE Chairman nodded his head. "And what makes you think that he would make the best addition?"_

 _"You see how valuable he is in NXT. Most of the places we ventured to were sold out arguably because of him. He's our main attraction."_

 _"Not only that, Dad; he was a money making machine for us too. I know how much you love superstars who make you money and we think Finn is the one to make you more money. Especially when gets to use The Demon King gimmick." Samantha was determined to get Finn onto the main roster because he was more than ready for it even though she didn't like the thought of seeing their top NXT superstar leaving. She knew it was best for business. It was reassuring to her that there were more talented superstars on NXT that could help feel the void. Especially their latest signing: Shinsuke Nakamura._

 _"You know, Dad, Hunter and Sam do drive a hot bargain," Stephanie said. "I could always draft Finn to RAW during the first round. Nobody would see it coming and it would keep eyes on the rest of the draft."_

 _"I have to agree with everyone," Shane spoke up. "And then we could draft more NXT call ups too. I was wanting to draft American Alpha to help reboot the tag team division for Smackdown."_

 _"Okay, okay," Vince stated. "You have me sold. We'll draft Finn in the first round and see how everything goes. I hope you all don't make me regret this decision."_

 _Samantha smiled. "You won't regret this decision, Dad." She looked over to Hunter and he had the same satisfying smile on his face. They gave each other a thumbs up._

 _"Well, this meeting is over for today. I'll see everyone at the same time tomorrow to discuss more ideas."_

 _Vince, Shane, Hunter and Stephanie all left the conference room, leaving Samantha all alone. She jumped up and down gleefully, happy with the fact that she managed to persuade her Dad to draft Finn._

 _She just really hoped that she and Hunter wouldn't make her Dad regret the decision._

* * *

Samantha arrived to the Smoothie King Arena around 3pm, her pink rolling suitcase in tow and her black Coach purse hanging from her left shoulder. She nodded and waved her greeting to the WWE Superstars in passing before arriving to her own private office. She laid her suitcase and purse on the leather couch before walking out of the office to head to catering since she'd not ate since breakfast which consisted of just her half ate blueberry muffin.

"If it isn't my favorite McMahon!" Samantha turned around, coming face to face with Seth Rollins. Her and Seth grown close during Samantha's phase of being Hunter's personal assistant. The Shield was feuding with Evolution during that time, so Samantha would sit in with all guys while the matches were being discussed. If neither were busy during their time on the road, the two would hang out; strictly platonic.

The youngest McMahon along with Hunter was set on the idea of Seth cashing in his Money In The Bank briefcase at Wrestlemania 31, wanting to send the fans home shocked and content. The chairman eventually agreed to the idea, even though his mind was set on having Roman Reigns leave Wrestlemania 31 as the WWE champion.

"I can't be biased, but you know I love you." She accepted Seth's friendly embrace.

The Intercontinental Champion gave Samantha a once over. "Are you embracing Finn's Finn Balor for everyone gimmick? That's a mighty colorful outfit you're wearing today."

Samantha found herself wearing a white button down shirt that was tucked into royal blue capris, a hot pink blazer over her white button down shirt, and kelly green high heeled sandals. She was wearing kelly green beads around her neck and she was wearing silver studs in her ear. Her brown bob was down in waves around her face. Her makeup was done with her wearing gold eyeshadow with the black winged eyeliner and hot pink lipstick. She was wearing her contacts instead of her trademark glasses.

"Do you think I would look okay being an advocate for him?" She did a little twirl to show off.

Seth did a little whistle to let her know he approved. "You would be the hottest advocate."

"I think Paul E would have me beat," Samantha teased. "I mean haven't you seen the suits he wears to the ring? He's always looking pretty snazzy."

"You're such a goof." The Architect lightly shoved Samantha. "Heyman has nothing on you."

"Aren't you just the sweetest?"

"I try my best," Seth chuckled.

The youngest McMahon turned around to grab a Chef salad and a bottle of water. "It was nice seeing you again, as always, but I need to head to office to finish some work." She reciprocated Seth's wave with a nod and walked away to her office to eat her salad before starting on her work.

* * *

Samantha was sitting in the gorilla with Vince where she saw Finn Balor walking up from the corner of her eye. It took everything in her not to look at him, especially since he looked dangerously delicious in his trunks and leather jacket with all his abs flashing. The leader of Balor Club was preparing to head out there and face Elias one on one after his introduction from The Hardcore Legend, Mick Foley.

"Good luck out there, Finn, you're going to do great," The younger woman encouraged.

"Thank you." He smiled that smile that made all the girls fall head over heels.

She smiled back. "You're welcome."

His entrance music blared through the speakers and in an instant, he busted through the curtain, soaking in his adulation from the WWE Universe. Samantha was awestruck at how beloved the Extraordinary Man was. It baffled her as to why her Dad didn't want to give Finn another push. If anybody deserved it, it was definitely him. Between she and Hunter, they were both fighting for him to get the push he deserved; unfortunately to no avail.

It was her idea for The Demon King to make his appearance at Summerslam. Rarely anyone saw it coming and as soon as the lights went out, the WWE Universe in the Barclays Center went berserk. She thought that maybe that would open Vince's eyes to see how over Finn truly was. Once again, no luck.

"Look, Dad." Samantha motioned to the monitor next to her. "The crowd is so behind Finn tonight."

"They always are."

"You should capitalize on his popularity and let him go for a title. The WWE Universe would praise us to death if we made Finn a champion."

Vince merely shrugged his shoulders and went back to what he was previously doing. Samantha rolled her eyes. She didn't understand why her Dad was so adamant on not listening to any of her suggestions anymore. She practically had to harass him now to get him to even consider listening to her ideas.

Even though it's never been confirmed, she had a feeling that it had to do with Finn getting injured at Summerslam two years ago. She tried to explain to Vince that it was a freak accident and that it was bad timing. But, he would not listen to her.

Hunter, the voice of reason, tried coaxing Vince into giving Finn another push. Vince merely pushed the thought aside.

No matter what, Hunter and Samantha would have Finn's back. Especially her, since she considers the Irishman one of the best signings in WWE history.

* * *

 **A/N: I would love to hear your thoughts. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Ocean blue eyes looking in mine

**A/N: Wow! Thanks so much for all the love on this story. It's certainly welcome. I honestly don't know how to react; I'm just grateful for the responses.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE Superstar that is mentioned throughout this story.**

* * *

 **COMPLICATED  
** Chapter 2: Ocean blue eyes looking in mine

* * *

Samantha's phone alarm went off at 8am. She groaned as she reached for her phone to turn off the alarm. The youngest McMahon's eyes opened wide as she came to the realization of what today was. It was her twenty-ninth birthday.

She ran a hand down her face. It was kind of overwhelming to her that today began the last year of her being in her twenties. Not wanting too put much thought into it, she decided to just treat today like a normal day. After all, she didn't dwell too much on her birthday after she turned twenty-one. Every year was just the same to her after that.

Samantha rolled out of the bed and slid on her glasses before heading over to her suitcase to get out some clothes she could go for a morning run in. The birthday girl got out a black long sleeved crop top that had 'DESTINY' written on the center in purple letters, a black sports bra to put on underneath, and black capri leggings. She paired the outfit with black Nike tennishoes.

Once she got dressed, she tossed her short hair under a black hat. She grabbed her keycard to her motel room and put it inside her phone case. To make her run entertaining, she'd remembered to bring headphones with her so she could jam out. After getting everything together, she walked out of her motel room and headed to the motel lobby where she made her exit straight into the San Antonio, Texas atmosphere.

She was in the zone, not hearing anyone call her name. She became startled as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Samantha turned around and stared into the piercing blue eyes of The Demon King. He motioned for her to take out her headphones, which she obliged to.

"I noticed you just started your run and so was I. So, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go for a morning run together?"

Samantha smiled and nodded. "Sure."

"By the way, Happy Birthday."

"Thank you."

Finn and Samantha started running alongside each other. "You're welcome. Do you have anything exciting planned?"

"The same ole, same ole. I'll be at the Hell In A Cell pay-per-view tonight working."

"Do you have anything planned after the show?"

"I just plan on heading out to the next city with the family."

"How about I take you out for a birthday dinner after the show?"

Samantha shook her head. "Finn, that's really nice of you, but you don't have to do that."

"Sam, I insist. It's your birthday."

"Exactly, it's just my birthday; nothing special."

"I can definitely tell you have that McMahon stubbornness I always hear about."

Samantha laughed. "I'm sure you have better things to do than hang out with me after the show."

"Actually, my plan was to hang out with you."

That was another why Samantha adored Finn so much. He was always so personable with everyone. The guy had a big heart and quite frankly, it only added to his charm. "You know what? I'll accept your offer."

"Cool," The Irishman smiled. "I'll even drive you to the next city."

"You've got yourself a deal."

Finn and Samantha looked at each other and smiled. The rest of their morning run was spent in companionable silence.

* * *

Samantha sat in her office inside the AT&T center researching for talent that she could scout. She heard a knock on her door, so she shut her laptop and walked towards the door. She opened the door and on the other side was her older sister: Stephanie McMahon. The Billion Dollar Princess had a smile on her face. Samantha greeted her sister with a smile. She moved to the side so she could let Stephanie come in.

"Happy Birthday, Sam!" Stephanie hugged Samantha.

"Thanks, Steph."

Stephanie sat down on the leather couch that was placed against the wall near Samantha's desk. "My baby sister is twenty-nine."

"Ugh, Steph, please don't remind me!" Samantha sat down at her desk.

"There's nothing wrong with being twenty-nine."

"I know," the youngest McMahon sighed. "It's just overwhelming is all."

"How do you think I feel, Sam?' Stephanie laughed. "It's overwhelming that my baby sister is turning twenty-nine. Mom called me crying today because she can't believe her last baby is turning twenty-nine."

Samantha chuckled. "Whenever she called me this afternoon, she went on and on about how I was turning twenty-nine and she doesn't know what she's going to do whenever I turn thirty next year."

"None of us will know what to do."

"Dad is just going to go about his business like he always does. He seemed emotionless whenever he told me Happy Birthday."

"You know how Dad is, Sam. He doesn't show much emotion."

Samantha sighed and ran a hand down her face. "I feel like I've disappointed him and that's why he doesn't give me the time of day."

"Trust me whenever I say this; you have not disappointed Dad," the older McMahon sister assured. "It's actually the opposite. He talks about how proud of you he is."

"He sure has a funny way of showing it."

"Listen to me, Sam, it might seem like Dad is disappointed in you because he doesn't listen to any of your ideas. Hell, you see the trouble Hunter as to go through just for Dad to even listen to creative ideas. But, when Hunter does explain the ideas, he credits you for a lot of it. I think Dad is coming to the realization that you are damn good at your job."

"It doesn't feel that way," Samantha responded. "Monday night, I told him that he should really consider giving Finn another chance for a push but he just ignored me."

"It's honestly just a shitty situation. Dad was ready to pull the trigger and make Finn the face of the company thanks to yours and Hunter's persuasion, but then that injury happened at Summerslam and Dad gave up hope," The RAW commissioner explained. "His pride was wounded over the fact he chose someone else over his own chosen one in Roman and all of a sudden something derails it."

Samantha ran a hand through her hair. "I just wish he would give Finn another chance. There's honestly no one that deserves the push more than him."

"Maybe one day he'll listen and decide to push him again. Just keep having faith."

"I'll try my best," Samantha giggled humorously.

"Do you have any plans tonight after the show?"

"A certain Irishman we were just talking about is taking me out for my birthday."

Stephanie's blue eyes lit up. "Really?" Stephanie was aware of the crush her sister had on the first ever Universal Champion. Samantha didn't come to fruition with her feelings; however, it was obvious that her sister pined for Finn. "I hope you have fun."

"I'm going to have a fun time. He's an awesome guy."

Stephanie nodded. "Well, I better head out. I have your birthday present being shipped to your house. When you get home, it should be there waiting for you."

"Thank you."

"No problem." Stephanie stood up. Samantha did the same and walked towards her sister. They hugged each other. "Have fun tonight. You deserve it. You have been working nonstop the last couple of months."

"I'll have fun, no worries." Samantha watched as Stephanie flashed her a smile before walking out of her office.

* * *

Samantha changed out of her white choker plunge slit bodycon dress into something more casual. She was now donned in a black marled low cut button top, blue skinny jeans, and black bootie sandals. She also took out her contacts in favor of her trademark glasses.

Hell In A Cell turned out to be a decent pay-per-view. She was just glad that all the chaos was over with and she could finally go get some good food to eat. It certainly helped that a certain Irishman would gracing her with his presence. She rolled her suitcase behind her and proceeded to met him in the parking lot where he texted her earlier saying that's where she should meet up with him after the show.

Arriving in the parking garage, she spotted Finn leaning against the rental car, something on his phone keeping him occupied. She approached him and he looked up at her, greeting her with a smile and shoving his phone in the back pocket of his black skinny jeans. "Hello, there, Birthday girl, you ready?" He took her suitcase from her and put into the trunk of the rental car.

Samantha slid into the passenger seat of the rental car and Finn followed not too far behind her, placing himself in the driver's seat. The Irishman placed the key into the ignition and the car came to life. She looked over at him. "Thanks again for offering to take me out for my birthday. You didn't have to do that."

Finn flashed her that smile that endeared her so much. "Sam, we're friends. I always try to do something nice for my friends on their birthday."

Her heart fluttered at him considering them friends. "We're friends?"

"I would say so." Finn took his focus off the road for a moment to look at Samantha. His eyebrows were knitted together. "I mean we follow each other on all social media platforms and we do have some pretty sweet conversations. I feel like you're my friend even though you're one of my bosses."

It was true. She followed him on Twitter and Instagram. He followed her on Twitter and Instagram. They did converse with each other a lot during shows; even outside of shows they conversed too. "I'm honored that you consider me a good friend."

The Demon King chuckled. "You're honored? You make it sound like I'm royalty or something. If anything, I'm honored that you consider me worthy."

"You know that you're too sweet." She did the signature 'too sweet' hand gesture.

"And you're too sweet too." He reciprocated the 'too sweet' hand gesture with his free hand.

"So, where are we going to eat at?"

"Why are you asking where we're going to eat? It's your birthday, Sam, you decide where to eat."

Samantha laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry. I'm so used to traveling with Hunter and him making all the decisions. I'm just used to going with the flow."

"You're the decision maker and I'm going with the flow. You just tell me where to go and I'll drive us there."

Samantha had been to San Antonio plenty of times due to Hunter visiting Shawn Michaels before Shawn moved to Orlando, Florida. She went through the restaurants in her mind before making a decision. But, she went on a google for a minute to help her remember any restaurants she may have not thought of. "There's this restaurant named Zinc Bistro and Bar. They close at 2am and they have plenty of variety."

Finn nodded. "Let me just put it into the GPS and we'll be on our way."

* * *

Finn and Samantha were at Zinc. She sat across from him at a table that was located on an outside patio. Wanting to wind down after a long day, she ordered an Alamo Golden Ale beer. Finn, having never been at this restaurant before, ordered the same as Samantha. He was pleasantly surprised that he liked it. "I'm going to have to trust your judgment when it comes to pints. This one isn't too terrible."

"I know I have good taste," the brunette smirked. "Thanks for the assurance though."

Finn chuckled. "No problem." He scanned his surroundings and noticed that the restaurant had a sophisticated vibe to it. "You know I feel under dressed. This place is so fancy and here I am in just a t-shirt and jeans."

Samantha noticed the gray shirt he was wearing and he looked so dangerously good. He wasn't as dressed up as some of the other customers, but he looked nice. Hell, he typically did. "Me too. I wasn't expecting to come here. And, honestly, I forgot how fancy this place is. I should've just kept on the white dress I had on at the show."

How would he be able to even function if she wore that dress to the restaurant? It hugged her curves in all the right places. He remembered seeing her earlier in the dress and it left his mouth nearly dry. "That dress was...something." And that something was...hot, beautiful, gorgeous, etc. "However, it's a nice change seeing you like this." He'd hardly seen Samantha dressed on the more casual side and it was certainly welcome. When he ran into her in the coffee shop this past Monday, it took him in a minute to recognize her since she was dressed so casually.

"Thanks," she blushed.

"You're welcome," he smiled. "So, you have any idea what you're going to get to eat?"

"I'm thinking the steak and frites. Since were in a fancy environment, might as well eat something of the same caliber."

"I guess that makes sense. I may get the same thing."

As if they were being heard, the waitress came back to their table on cue. Finn and Samantha ordered their food and thanked the waitress and she wrote down their order and took their menus.

Samantha took a sip of her beer. "It's been so long since I've had an alcoholic beverage." With her hectic work schedule, there wasn't much time for her to sit down and just unwind. Tonight was a nice change for sure.

"It's nice to relax, isn't it?"

"I don't know the meaning of that word."

"It's to seek rest or recreation."

Samantha looked at him humorlessly and rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the vocabulary lesson, smartass."

"You said you didn't know the meaning of the word. I was just trying to be helpful." The first ever Universal Champion feigned a look of hurt. "You just hurt my feelings." His lips turned into a pout.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry."

"I'll forgive you because it's your birthday," Finn teased. "Consider it your birthday present."

"So my birthday present from the Extraordinary Finn Balor is the gift of forgiveness?" She put a hand on her heart. "I can tell it was from the heart. Thank you so much."

The Irishman smirked. "You're so welcome, Sam. It's the least I can do."

Samantha took a healthy swig of her beer. There was something that been on her mind lately and she wasn't sure how to approach the subject. She contemplated on talking to Hunter about her thoughts or even Stephanie, but she wanted to talk to someone who wasn't family. The opportunity was presented to her thanks to the Irishman sitting across from her. He would be the ideal person to talk with. "Can I talk to you about something?" She took another big sip of her beer.

An intriguing look came upon Finn's handsome face. "Sure, you can. What's up?"

She wasn't entirely sure if it was because she was sitting one on one with a man or if there was love in the air, but she was ready to date again. There'd been some people that Hunter, Stephanie, and even Seth tried to set her up with, but to no avail. "I've been thinking a lot lately about this and I believe that I am ready to date again. I've been set up a couple of times but nothing ever came of it. I want to know if I'm doing something wrong or if I'm just being too high maintenance?"

A feeling came into the pit of his stomach and it was a feeling he didn't feel too often. He didn't remember getting this feeling whenever other males were ogling Cathy during their rendezvous. Then again, that was what him and Cathy had; a rendezvous. Just two single people getting together having a good time and releasing tension. But, they decided to end what they had on amicable terms and are still cordial with one another. "I don't think you're too high maintenance. It's not your fault that nothing ever came out of those set ups. It just wasn't meant to be."

"I suppose that's true. Maybe they're just not what I'm looking for." Their food arrived and Samantha was glad because she was about to starve. She looked to her male counterpart who had a smile on his face. There was a reason why none of those guys was who she was looking for. She tried so hard to fight her feelings because she always believed in being professional with the wrestlers and not mix business with pleasure.

But, she knew that sooner than later, she would have to confront her feelings.

It was complicated for her though. She'd been Finn's biggest supporter(Hunter labeled her as such) since day one of him coming to the WWE. And, she knew it would look suspicious if they'd ever dated because she knew the rumors would state that it was no wonder he was her favorite wrestler. She didn't want to tarnish his reputation by having critics and fans think he had the ultimate support of Samantha by sleeping his way to having her support.

She was furious at him for making her feel this way. Poor guy didn't even know the impact he had on her.

He was just sitting there, those gorgeous blue eyes looking into her blue eyes.

Shit, she needed another beer.

Finn was studying Samantha's actions. She seemed to be deep in her thoughts. It was hard to believe that she was twenty-nine. She was so sophisticated and mature for her age. Age to him shouldn't matter and honestly it didn't, it was just that she wasn't even thirty yet and he was going to be forty in three years. She was going to want someone who still had their whole thirties ahead of them.

He did have that rendezvous with Cathy who just turned thirty. But, Sam was different to him because she was someone who was wife material. At least, that's what a lot of the male superstars say about her. He'd heard throughout the years of him being in the WWE that Samantha McMahon was someone you would want to marry and not just mess around with.

Shit, he needed another beer.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Not too sure how I'm supposed to feel

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or followed this story. It actually works out that the authority is back onscreen because that is going to help the flow of the story go smoother, in my opinion. And also, Finn Balor: new intercontinental champion? *heart eyes***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any WWE personnel who is involved throughout this story.**

* * *

 **COMPLICATED  
** Chapter 3: Not too sure how I'm supposed to feel

* * *

"I have this vision," Vince McMahon spoke. He'd called an emergency meeting between Shane, Stephanie, Hunter, and Samantha. So, the McMahon clan found themselves at the WWE Headquarters in Stamford, Connecticut. "It's something I've been thinking about for awhile, but now I know I really want this to happen.

Shane, Stephanie, Hunter, and Samantha all looked at one another quizzically. One never knew what Vince McMahon thought. He was one of the most unpredictable humans on planet Earth. It was obviously important to him if he called for an emergency meeting.

"What's this vision you have, Dad?" Shane wondered.

Vince looked at his youngest daughter and a huge smirk formed on his lips. "Samantha, I want you to be an onscreen character."

Samantha's jawed dropped. "Are you serious, Dad? I'm not meant to be an onscreen character. I'm much better behind the scenes."

"I'm as serious as a heart attack, Sunshine," The Chairman confirmed. "I really want a McMahon family member gracing television screens and who better than the only one who hasn't been an constant onscreen presence?"

"Sam," Stephanie spoke to her little sister. "Dad may have a lot of ideas that don't make sense, but this idea of having you as an legitimate onscreen character is actually a good one."

The youngest McMahon scoffed. "You're not serious, Steph?"

"What's so bad about getting the opportunity to be on television?"

"Steph, I'm not meant to be an onscreen character. I do my best work behind the scenes and I would like to keep it that way."

"You have some good acting chops," Hunter stated. "During Steph and I's onscreen segment in 1999 where we got married, you did a good job about being shocked and you were only ten years old at the time. Then, during the segment in 2001 where Shane and Stephanie slapped Linda, you did a great job of acting terrified of your siblings. What about in 2002 when Steph and I had the segment where we were supposed to renew our vows to save our onscreen marriage? You smiled as I cut that intense promo on your sister calling her a bitch. You were kayfabe tired of the way your sister was manipulative. Then, there was when Vince's limo blew up and you did a great job airing your kayfabe grievances."

Shane nodded his head in agreement to what his brother-n-law said about his baby baby sister. "What about when I returned back in 2016? You did wonderful in acting surprised to see me back in a backstage segment."

"I'm a McMahon. It's in my genes to be good with anything dealing with the business."

"You have the ability to do it. So why are you hesitant about it?" Hunter questioned.

"I just don't want to feel like I'm stealing anybody's spotlight," Samantha explained. "That's not the only issue though. You all have been a part of WWE television for years, so it's not a surprise when the WWE Universe sees you all and you're all generally well received by the audience. Steph gets the heel heat. Shane is beloved and gets cheered for. Dad usually gets a loud reaction due to him owning the biggest Sports Entertainment company in the world. And you, Hunter, you are so respected in the industry that the crowd has no choice but to cheer for you. I'm afraid that I won't be received well."

"Why are you talking this hoopla for?" The McMahon patriarch inquired. "You're beloved within the WWE Universe, Sunshine. You have 1 million Twitter followers and 2.5 million Instagram followers. That's a damn accomplishment considering you haven't been a mainstay onscreen presence. You've just made very sporadic appearances for necessary segments."

A lightbulb shined in Samantha's head. If she wanted her Dad to be proud of her, she could take this vision of his and make it a reality. She would indeed become an onscreen presence. "Alright, let's make it happen. I'll become an onscreen character."

"Great!" Vince clapped his hands together. "You'll need to learn how to take bumps in the ring."

Shane, Stephanie, Hunter, and Samantha all looked at the McMahon patriarch appalled. He couldn't be serious? "Vince, what exactly are you planning for Sam?" Hunter interrogated. "I can't have my business partner in crime at risk."

"I was thinking about her taking some bumps every now and then. And maybe, getting in the ring soon," The Chairman answered. "Sam is the only McMahon child to not get in the ring and I think it would be groundbreaking if she did."

"Dad," Shane piped in. "I know you want Steph, Sam, and I to know the business inside out, but there's no need in making Sam train to take bumps when she already has a lot on her plate with running NXT alongside Hunter and finding new talent for the company. If you wanted her onscreen in some capacity, she would make an excellent onscreen face authority character."

"Yeah, Dad," Stephanie agreed with her brother. "You could always have Sam make her presence onscreen without actually having her take bumps."

While she appreciated her siblings taking up for her against her Father, learning more about the business didn't seem too bad. She wanted to do whatever it took to make her Father proud of her, so if it meant learning how to take bumps and possibly learning to wrestle, she'd do it. "You know what? I'll learn how to take bumps and train. It's actually going to be fun because I get to learn more aspects about the business."

"That's my girl!" Vince exclaimed.

"If that's the case, I have the perfect person in mind to help Sam train," Hunter decided. Sam could see the mischievousness in her brother-in-law's hazel eyes. She could have sworn that she saw a hint of a smirk forming at the corners of his mouth.

* * *

Samantha flew out to Orlando after the emergency meeting. Orlando, Florida was where she resided since it was near Full Sail University and The Performance Center. The youngest McMahon changed out of her black long-sleeved elastic jumpsuit into a baby blue sleeveless crop top with baby blue joggers. She slipped gray Under Armour tennishoes onto her feet before walking into her jacket closet to grab a black hoodie with the WWE logo embroidered on the left arm sleeve. She also grabbed a black hat with the same WWE logo embroidered in the center.

During her flight, she came to the conclusion that she wanted to go ahead and get a head start on the training. She had plenty of her NXT recruits at the Performance Center, so one of them could help her out. At least she hoped so. She wouldn't be mad at them if they didn't help her out. Looking back at it, she probably should've texted someone like Adam Cole, Johnny Gargano, Ricochet, Aleister Black, Kyle O'Reilly, or Roderick Strong to see if they would be of some assistance to her. She could've done one better and texted Sara Amato since she was the head trainer of the women's division.

But, she didn't feel right bothering them because they worked their time and all deserved their time off.

She couldn't message Seth because he was in Australia getting prepared for the spectacular event known as Super Show Down. There was one person that she could contact but she didn't want to waste his time. After her birthday dinner with him a couple of weeks ago, she came to fruition with her feelings and quite frankly, she didn't even have the nerve to be around him.

He'd attempted to confront her a couple of times to figure out what was wrong with her but she'd just blow him off and run the other direction. Samantha was sure she was running with her tail between her legs.

She heard her phone ding and she saw she had a text message. Speaking of the devil, it was _him._ Although, he wasn't the devil; it was a figure of speech. He was quite angelic in her opinion. Her blue eyes scanned the message. _Hey, I was checking in on you to make sure that you were doing okay. What in the world are you going to do with all this free time of yours?_

Samantha smiled. Finn messaged her during his rare free time? To be sure there was somebody more suitable for him to message? She did actually found herself with plenty of spare time, which was a rarity these days. She messaged him back with a response. _I have no idea what to do, haha! I am heading down to the performance center right now._

An instant response came. _You're not planning on working are you?_

 _If I get bored I just might. I honestly don't know what to do with my life._

 _If you get bored, you could always talk to me. ;)_

 _I'll keep that in mind._

 _I'm at an autograph session with Sasha and Bayley._

 _Sounds like a good time. I bet you have a lot of people waiting in line to see you._

 _Yes, my hand hurts. We were on break and I just wanted to see how you were doing. Talk to you later._

 _Thank you. Talk to you later._

Messaging Finn Balor during her time off? That sounded like an effective way to spend her free time. She would go to the Performance Center while he was at an autograph signing.

* * *

Finn was currently at an autograph session with Sasha and Bayley. They had a break time, so he spent that time messaging Samantha and seeing how she was doing. After her birthday dinner a couple of weeks ago, she'd been acting erratic around him. He checked on her numerous times to see if she was okay and she said she was alright, but her actions were telling him different. He decided to quit pressing the issue after several failed attempts at getting her to tell him what was bothering her.

The Irishman found himself becoming more and more enraptured with the youngest McMahon. Sure, she was twenty-nine and he was thirty-seven, but there was just something special about her that he couldn't quite pinpoint. Maybe it was because she actually had more faith in him than anyone he'd ever encountered that wasn't his family. He'd heard through the grapevine that she took up for him nonstop about his booking.

Finn knew that he had to keep his feelings at bay because Samantha was a McMahon. Not just a McMahon though, but the _youngest_ McMahon. He was sure that Vince would want Samantha to end up with someone he felt was suitable for his youngest daughter. The first ever Universal champion was sure that Roman Reigns and Samantha dating was a dream for the Chairman. Roman was happily married, so luckily he was out of the picture. He did hear a rumor that Vince attempted to get Hunter to set up something with Seth and Samantha back in 2016 after Seth's breakup with Zahra, but the two were strictly platonic.

As much as Seth was a good friend of his, he didn't think the Architect would treat Samantha the way she deserved. Besides, Seth's current girlfriend, Sarah, suited him perfectly.

The first ever Universal Champion was snapped out of his reverie as he felt Bayley's hand on his shoulder. "Finn, you okay there, Dude?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm good."

"You sure?" Sasha wondered. "You were smiling at your phone and then all of a sudden, you just had this look on your face like you were in deep thought."

"I was just thinking."

"Who were you messaging that made you smile like that? Do you have a new bae in your life, Finn?" Sasha teased. "Tell us who the lucky lady is."

"No," Finn sighed. "I don't have a new 'bae' in my life."

"Dude, you know you can tell us," Bayley assured.

"Fine!" The blue eyed Irishman exclaimed. "If you really want to know, I was messaging Sam. You know Vince's youngest daughter?"

Sasha and Bayley's jaws dropped. Samantha McMahon was forbidden fruit. Vince was just as strict with Samantha's suitors as much as he had been with Stephanie before the Billion Dollar Princess settled down with The Game.

"Shut up!" The Legit Boss exclaimed. "How did you get so cozy with the bosses' youngest daughter?"

"We have been friends for awhile Sasha."

"Dude, just be careful," Bayley stated. "Sam is awesome, but I hate to see you get hurt."

"Her and I aren't even together, Bay."

"I know. I'm just letting you know how I feel."

"Sam is cool," Sasha complimented. "She is my one of my favorite authority people. But, if you are thinking about getting together with her, just proceed with caution. I hate for Vince to derail this push you have worked so hard to get back just because you have some urges for his youngest daughter."

"I'm glad you two are looking out for me, I really do. But, there's nothing to worry about."

Finn, Sasha, and Bayley went to back to their respective tables to continue their autograph session. He spent the rest of the evening thinking about what Sasha and Bayley were saying. His Boss-N-Hug connection friends were right, he needed to take a step back and not pursue his feelings for the youngest McMahon. He spent his whole wrestling career focusing on becoming the best he could be.

Besides, that little rendezvous with Cathy awhile back, he hadn't had any other relationships because he was completely focused on his career. He needed to continue to have that mindset and put his feelings aside for Samantha.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading.**


End file.
